1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional mouse device and a related operating method, and more particularly, to a multi-functional mouse device and a related method capable of automatically switching operation modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional television remote controller utilizes infrared communication technology or radio frequency (RF) communication technology to control the television or TV box. The conventional wireless mouse utilizes the RF communication technology to remote control the computer apparatus with a graphic user interface (GUI) system. The TV remote controller and the wireless mouse are independent remote controlling devices, and the user alternates application of the TV remote controller and the wireless mouse to alternatively control the electronic devices accordingly. The conventional multi-functional remote controlling device has a mode switching button, and the user triggers the mode switching button to switch operation modes of the conventional multi-functional remote controlling device, so as to output operating signals respectively corresponding to the television or the computer apparatus. Therefore, the operation modes of the conventional multi-functional remote controlling device are switched by an additional button triggering motion, which results in inconvenience.